


Lonely Hearts Club

by sleepismyfriend



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lonely hearts are worse than regular hearts, Chief."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Hearts Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ddagent).



> Prompt was lonely hearts.

As Will Pope came around the corner near his office, he paused when he noticed that his office door was in fact, open. He knew he hadn't left it that way, and so as he approached with several case files in his hands, he couldn't help but poke his head in first before rapping his knuckles against the wood door.

"Jesus Christ—" The sound of his knocking caused Sharon Raydor to jump up from the chair she had been leaning against, her gaze focused on the windows towards the city. "Sorry, Chief."

"Captain—" Will set the files down on his desk before sitting down and leaning back in his chair with his hands crossed in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm afraid I had a little run in with our favorite Deputy Chief and one of her lieutenants this morning." Sharon remained standing in front of his desk, crossing her arms as to emphasize a point. "I need to know how much of a problem their relationship is."

"Their relationship?" Will leaned forward, scoffing at the idea of Brenda Leigh Johnson having a relationship with anyone outside of her husband, let alone one of her lieutenants. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Captain."

One of those sly smiles that Will had only seen once crossed Sharon's lips, and he found himself captivated by its sudden appearance.

"Right then, perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. I apologize for the intrusion, Chief." Sharon moved towards the door as Will stood to catch her.

"I think you caught me off-guard, Captain. Please, have a seat." He motioned to the chair across from him, and Sharon eyed it before moving towards it and sitting down. Will once again settled in his chair, and waited for Sharon to continue.

"I'll make no bones about my dislike for Brenda Leigh Johnson and her less than professional tactics in Major Crimes." Sharon began, before pausing to think out her next phrase of words. "However, her blatant disregard for policy and procedure doesn't do anyone any justice. I would think that Lieutenant Flynn wouldn't succumb to her ways of thinking, but it appears that I am wrong because that's exactly what has happened."

Now Will was more than intrigued. Everyone who knew both Andy Flynn and Brenda would say that they kept their jobs first and everything else second, much to Brenda's husband Fritz's discomfort. However, he had never seen anything like what Sharon was suggesting.

"Alright." Will sighed, leaning his elbows on his desk. "Give me the guts of it. What are we looking at here?"  


"I think working as hard and as focused as we do sometimes, that we forget certain things." Sharon's eyes went astray, and Will waited for her to continue. "I caught them in something they were about to do, that's all."

Will felt his collar tighten several notches. "And was it anything indecent?"

"No, not exactly, but it could have been." Sharon blinked several times. "I'm a proponent of little things, Chief. It's obvious from the way that Flynn's eyes follow Brenda around a room that he's thinking about more than a murder or a crime. If she weren't married, it'd almost be sweet even."

Will sighed, rubbing his forehead. Fraternizing between his officers is not what he needed right now. He made a mental note to stop by Brenda's office later to get her side of events. "So you caught them about to do something?"

"If you call about as in they were within three inches of one another with their arms loosely holding each other and their heads tilted in the right directions, then yes."

"Perfect."

"Again, as much as Brenda likes to think that I am her mortal enemy, I really am not. She just likes to take her anger out on someone who can actually volley back—I just thought maybe you should say something before it gets her in a line of hurt." Sharon rose from her chair, taking a second longer than was necessary as her eyes locked with his. "Lonely hearts are worse than regular hearts, Chief. Breaking them is much easier, and hurts far worse in the long run."

Will watched her leave.


End file.
